


Squabbling

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Underdogs - Chris Bonnello
Genre: Ableism, Canon ADHD Character, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: The whole world has gone to hell but somehow people always find something to argue about. Pre-canon. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 6, "Six Full Backpacks".
Kudos: 2
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Squabbling

"That's a stupid idea." 

Charlie's face twisted up and he began to go red, Ewan figured they maybe had ten seconds to cool him off before he absolutely blew his top. Last thing they needed was Charlie belting people in the face over a silly comment.

"It's not stupid, he's got a point." Ewan jumped in to Charlie's defense. "We've got to carry stuff somehow."

"That thing's massive, be like strapping a target on your back," Alex kicked the bag and sneered.

"That'd be a problem if it was the only backpack ever made. Thing called mass-production, you might have heard of it?" Ewan shot back.

Now it was Alex's turn to glare and for crimson to creep up his neck. The bloke was already pissed off enough with being stuck working with a bunch of kids (special needs kids, he'd even specifically complained once), and it didn't take much for him to go off on a wobbly either. 

_'Fucking hell'_ , Ewan thought, ' _if we're not careful it'll be the temper triplets 'stead of twins.'_

"I saw we do without, stuff our pockets, get back to base," Alex said, folding his arms and thrusting his chest out. He should have really figured by now that all the macho posturing and body language didn't do much when you were dealing with kids with social communication disabilities. 

"Great, then we can all have no supplies except what we can fit in our jeans. Brilliant idea, that." Charlie snorted.

"You take that backpack then, or better still your mate here can take it and put you inside it. Reckon you'd fit no problem."

And there they went again with the temper tantrums.

Kate cleared her throat and they all turned to face her. Which was probably one of Kate's absolute worst nightmares, being the centre of attention, and she recoiled slightly at the furious looks even though none of them were really aimed at her. Ewan nodded slightly, hoping to reassure her, then remembered that she might not have a clue what he was trying to convey with his expression. Didn't matter in the end, because she screwed up her nerve and finally spoke.

"Just a thought. We could go and find some other, smaller backpacks which would solve all of this..." Kate waved her hand in the direction of the three of them. "Since, you know, we are in a school..."

The thing about tense situations is, when someone points out a shockingly obvious solution that makes you all realise that you have been behaving like total knobs, one of two things tend to happen. Either, you dig in deep and kick out, embarrassed, at the person who's just pointed out how ridiculous you're being. Or you do exactly what Charlie did.

Burst out laughing at yourself.

And once Charlie started laughing, Ewan couldn't stop himself laughing either. Even Alex's lips twisted with the effort it took for him not to chuckle.

"Alright," Ewan said once the laughing had died down, grateful that it hadn't ended up becoming that hysterical sort of laughter that they sometimes broke into when a part of them remembered just how terrifying all this shit was around them. "Alex, Kate, you check the cloakroom down that way, Charlie and I will hit the classroom the other end."

Ewan shook his head as the the group split up in search of some bags. "Fucking backpacks..."


End file.
